


HondObi OhnaKenobi

by DragonHoardsBooks



Series: Pages from the Bookhoard [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/pseuds/DragonHoardsBooks
Summary: Prompts originally from my tumblr crossposted here. Here be Hondo and Obi-Wan, slightly insane and completely in love with each other.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka
Series: Pages from the Bookhoard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Anon who keeps promting this pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Anon+who+keeps+promting+this+pairing).



“How dare you accuse me of cheating?” Hondo shouted and rose from his place at the sabacc table, hand on his blaster. Across him, the Zabrak stood up as well.

“Hondo, darling, you _always_ cheat.” The impending shootout was interrupted by a cloaked and hooded man, who had just entered the cantina. He came closer and pulled down his hood, a smile on his face.

“Kenobi!” Hondo was delighted, “We haven’t seen each other in… you know, I can’t even remember. What brings you into this grubby part of the galaxy?”

“Business, dear, business as usual. And when I heard you were around, I just had to come and say hello. But getting caught cheating at cards, Hondo, really. What would your mother say?” Obi-Wan answered teasingly, his smile widening.

Hondo was saved from answering – why did Obi-Wan always have to bring up his mother? – by the surly Zabrak who had rounded the table and planted himself in front of Hondo. “I want my money back, asshole.”

“Excuse you”, Obi-Wan inserted, his voice perfectly pleasant, “we are trying to have a conversation here. You really didn’t need to interrupt us. How rude.” Then he punched the Zabrak in the face.

“That was fun”, Hondo announced later, while he and Obi-Wan were rifling through the pockets of their downed opponents. Obi-Wan looked up. His eyes were sparkling and there was pure delight (and a small blood splatter) on his face. It might not be the most appropriate place, but Hondo had always been bad at impulse control, and so he leaned across the body and kissed Obi-Wan.

He was instantly rewarded by his lover deepening the kiss and two arms sneaking around his neck. As Hondo was about to suggest they move to a more private place, there was a small _snap_ and Obi-Wan moved back, with the pendant Hondo had _acquired_ recently in his hand.

“I’m sorry dear, but I was hired to get this back. You really should know better that to steal from those who don’t have much in the first place.”

Hondo wanted to be angry, but it was really hard when Obi-Wan’s lips were still kiss-swollen. Still, he wouldn’t let Obi-Wan escape so easily. He tried to move, but found himself frozen by an invisible hand. _Cheater_. “I’ll get you for this!”

“Only if you catch me”, Obi-Wan replied, grinning, and left the bar to the sound of Hondo’s delighted laughter.


	2. The Many Deeds of Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Obi-Wan doing these days, since he isn't a Jedi

Obi-Wan listend to Fett’s propsal, growing more and more disgusted by the minute. When Fett fell silent, it took all of his self-control to prevent himself from screaming at the man, he didn’t need to draw attention to this part of the cantina. Not with the item currently residing in the inside pocket of his coat. Instead, he answered calmly: “No.”

“No? Kenobi, you are one of the Best, and the pay is considerable. Why would you refuse this offer?” Fett asked incredulously.

“Because you’re asking me to help you train a clone army. For the Republic. Do you know the rights of cloned sentients? Because I do. You’re setting up thousands of sentient beings to be slaves. Born and trained to die for the Republic, and die they will, in whatever war they will be used. I refuse to be involved in slavery of any kind.” This time, Obi-Wan didn’t quite manage to keep the disgust out of his voice. Across from him, Jango looked striken. Obviously, he hadn’t fully considered the ramifications of that _project_ he’d gotten involved in.

Obi-Wan got up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a delivery to make and an asshole to shoot. Be seeing you.” He turned to leave, but couldn’t help but deliver a parting shot: “And Fett? The next time we meet, it’ll be as mere acquaintances. I don’t sleep with slavers.”

“Here you are, my Lady. With compliments of Isa Nerim.” Obi-Wan handed the wrapped package over to the lady sitting in the chair in front of him and gave a small bow. Old habits die hard, and all that. She pulled the black velvet away to look at the item inside.

“This is most satisfactory, Mister Kenobi, your fee will be transferred into your account momentarily.” She got up. “Will you be staying on the planet long?”

“Only until tomorrow, I’m afraid. I have another contract to fulfill, but then I will leave immediately”, he answered. She didn’t need to know that the “contract“ involved a hundred thousand credit bounty on the local crime boss.

“I see. If you would call here again before you leave the planet, I might have another job for you, concerning a safe delivery of a certain object to Alderaan.” Obi-Wan bowed again and left. Of course she did. Nobles never run out of items, messages or secrets they needed delivered securely and discreetly. Obi-Wan wasn’t sue how he’d ended up as a high-level courier, but it payed well and gave him access to a lot of dirty secrets, so he wasn’t complaining all that much.


	3. How Obi-Wan saved Hondo...

_Don’t drink it._ The voice echoed through Hondo’s mind just as he raised the glass. Not letting the surprise show on his face, he slowly pretended to take drink. Now that he was paying proper attention, he noticed the small smile of satisfaction on the Lasat sitting across from him. Well, so much for a friendly game of Sabacc. This was the last time he went into the next cantina to celebrate a profitable haul. Around him, some of his men slowly slumped from their chairs, dead or asleep, he couldn’t tell. Hondo’s hand went to his blaster, his people sitting up and paying attention. Hondo was about to give the signal to fight, or flee, he wasn’t sure, when the tip of a dagger suddenly emerged from his opponents throat.

“Your first mistake was making the Pykes angry”, Obi-Wan whispered in the dying alien’s ear, “Your second mistake was trying your little scam on one of _mine_.” The cantina was dead silent. Everyone but Hondo was too far away to recognize the person under the hood. All they saw was a cloaked figure, wearing some variation of the traditional mandalorian beskar’gam, who had just stabbed the local crime boss. Obi-Wan could look really damn scary if he wanted, but suddenly appearing from the shadows right in the middle of the cantina and killing their boss was something else entirely.

“Now”, Obi-Wan continued in that dark voice that made shivers run down Hondo’s spine, “I only have a bounty for this asshole here and I don’t like senseless killing. But I know your faces and I hope you won’t give me any trouble. For your sake. Now get out.” After the mad scramble for the exit had subsided, Obi-Wan pulled down his hood. “Hello, Hondo.”

“Hello, dear. Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but what exactly are you doing here?” Hondo asked. Obi-Wan nudged the Lasat’s corpse with his foot.

“This one had the brilliant idea of taking on pirate groups where they wouldn’t expect it. Project the idea of friendly territory, and once their guard is down, kill them and steal their cargo. It was bound to piss off someone important. And where there are important people pissed off, there are bounties to collect”, Obi-Wan replied.

“This calls for a drink!” Hondo exclaimed and went towards the bar. As unpleasant as the whole affair might be, Hondo never let bad things keep him down for long. Also, Obi-Wan was here, and that was always a cause for celebration. When he looked up from pouring drinks for everyone, he saw Obi-Wan smiling at him with a fond look on his face. Whatever else happened, Obi-Wan only ever smiled at him like that.


	4. ...and got rescued by Hondo in return

“Remember how I said I would be happy to take this job?” Obi-Wan asked his passenger while dodging the fire of the ships chasing them.

“I can distinctly recall you making such a statement, yes”, Sarir replied dryly. And he truly had been. Smuggling much needed medicine on a Hutt controlled planet and then smuggling escaped slaves off said planet appealed to Obi-Wan on a basic level. Plus, the pay was decent. It was just leaving the planet that made problems now.

“I changed my mind.” Obi-Wan made a flip-turn to come face to face with one of the hunters. “Bye, asshole. I hope the Hutts at least payed you decently for dying for their fucked up way of life.”

The resulting fireball gave Obi-Wan some time to gain distance, right at the time another 5 ships joined the four already chasing him. Well, fuck. The time had come for some truly desperate flying while the nav comp figured out their hyperspace route, since the preprogrammed one was, for some reason, obsolete.

“You know, I think you have a spy in your group”, Obi-Wan said idly, “No, don’t bother checking on them. I am both a firm believer in over the top security measures and in sorting out my problems personally. If they are on my ship, I will find them once we’re out of this.” Sarir opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by one of their pursuers going up in flames.

“Gentlebeings, I would very much appreciate it if you stopped trying to blow holes in my ship”, sounded the unmistakable voice of Hondo Ohnaka through the comm. Obi-Wan started to grin. So typical of his idiot pirate to show up at the last minute.

“ _My_ ship, Hondo dearest. I stole it from you fair and square.” Obi-Wan brought his ship next to Hondo’s, taking attack position.

“Obi-Wan. My darling. Apple of my eye, what have you gotten yourself into? Truly, your sense of honor was bound to get you into trouble eventually. And how would I explain to mother that you've gotten yourself killed?“ Obi-Wan could imagine the face Hondo was making, probably with one of his hands placed dramatically over his heart.

“Well, honey, it’s not a problem if you are here to help me, is it?” he replied. “Now, dearheart, would you escort me to this dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask. This truly is a wonderful day.” In beautiful synchronicity, they moved to blast the Hutt hunters out of the sky.


	5. Meeting Mama Ohnaka

Obi-Wan cheerfully entered the building, using the Force to push the pirates aside who tried to stop him.

“Madam Ohnaka, I have a gift for you”, he announced as he reached the main room. He had carefully prepared for this moment; one didn’t just walk into the headquarters of a feared and famous pirate queen. Even if she was mostly retired, and especially if one carried the knocked-out son of said pirate queen over one’s shoulder. He dropped Hondo on one of the cushions that littered the floor, turned and bowed to the elderly Weequay in one smooth motion. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ma’am. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Mama Ohnaka settled back on her chair. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Hondo has been talking about you. Where did you find the lout?”

“In general, or do you wish to know how he got into this state?” Obi-Wan asked with a grin, even if honestly he wasn’t that confident.

“Enough with the cheek, boy. What happened to my dear Hondo?”

“Well, by pure coincidence Hondo and the Black Sun had an altercation. Hondo attacked their ship, which was marked as belonging to the trade federation, who have been easy pickings lately, I’m sure you know. I believe Black Sun is setting up a new smuggling operation and they’re trying out routes. All very hush hush. Breaking into their servers is so cumbersome these days”, Obi-Wan explained with a mock-disappointed headshake. “Imagine my surprise, when instead of a new and mysterious drug, I find Hondo in the storage room. But prize is prize, you’ll agree. So I brought him here in the hopes of enjoyed your famed hospitality while he recovers.”

“Is that so, Kenobi? And why is he asleep?” Mama Ohnaka growled dangerously.

“After Hondo volunteered as their test subject, they injected him with their new concoction. As you can see, it has some side effects.” Obi-Wan’s Force-strengthened hearing picked up a change of pitch in Hondo’s breathing at this moment. Momentarily forgetting that he was standing in front of one of the most dangerous pirates alive, Obi-Wan kneeled at Hondo’s side. A few seconds later, Hondo’s eyes fluttered open.

“Obi-Wan? Where?” he trailed off.

“Shh, love, you’re safe. We’re at your mother’s, our ship is secure and she doesn’t seem inclined to shoot me for the moment. Do you want me to help you wake up, or to send you asleep again?” Obi-Wan cradled Hondo’s neck carefully while his other hand held Hondo’s, mostly to prevent the lunatic from going for his knives. Hondo squeezed his hand twice. The second option, then. Obi-Wan carefully touched Hondo’s mind, sending _safety, sleep, love_ and Hondo’s eyes slowly fluttered shut again. Obi-Wan send a careful trickle of Force-healing into Hondo’s body, encouraging it to metabolize the drug and healing the damage it had taken.

When Obi-Wan looked up, he found Mama Ohnaka looking at him with a strange expression. “Hospitality, you say?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Call me Mama, Obi-Wan. You can take Hondo to the room I keep prepared for him, even if he never visits. Then you can come back, have something to eat and drink and tell me of all the things you two get up to.”

“Yes, Mama.” Obi-Wan smiled and picked Hondo up again, moving to the door at the back of the room. It seemed he wouldn’t get shot at after all. While Hondo recovered from his current stupidity, Obi-Wan could ask Mama Ohnaka for help in repaying the Black Sun for the way they had treated one of theirs.


	6. Revenge is best delivered while playing Sabacc

„Obi-Wan!“

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and spends a moment listening Hondo shouting through the comm.

“Yes Darling?” he finally replies and stretches his arms while yawning.

“Were you asleep in there?” Hondo asks astonished.

“It’s very calm in here.” Obi-Wan starts wiggling through the ventilation shaft he’d chosen as a napping place. “Does this mean we’re ready to start then?”

“Yes, everything is in place”, Hondo confirms and Obi-Wan carefully glides through the opening and into the corridor. Just as planned, he’d arrived right across the security office. Perfect. He uses the Force to push the door open without a sound and sneaks up on the guard.

“Sleep”, he whispers in her ear, the Force in his voice, and she slumps. Then he settles into the chair and starts typing into the keyboard. “I’m in position. Cameras going dark and communications disrupted in three, two,…”

There is the sound of an explosion echoing up from the north entrance. Hondo and his men will now very carefully make a terrible nuisance of themselves, distracting the Black Sun’s security and making space for the grand entrance of Mama Ohnaka, who has a surprising amount of ships available for a retired pirate queen. Obi-Wan gets up and shoots the security panel for good measure. Nobody will be restoring anything in here that’s for certain. He leaves the room and strolls through the corridor towards Hondo’s position, dodging the occasional blaster bolt and returning fire. It is so very useful if the majority of your opponents is facing away from you.

“Hello Honey, did you miss me?” he calls once he joins up with Hondo and his people while running straight into the melee, shooting guards left, right and center.

“I am, as always, delighted to see you”, Hondo smiles back and shoots a guard who’s trying to sneak up on Obi-Wan behind his back.

They make their way across the compound and arrive at the leader’s quarters about the same time as Mama Ohnaka. She kicks in the door and the three of them enter the room to come face to face with a blaster aimed at Obi-Wan’s head.

“You will cease your attack this instant.” Hefak Jires hisses. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, moves lightning quick to the side and grabs the Falleen’s arm to throw him right in the way of Hondo’s punch. They look down at their opponent and Mama Ohnaka aims her blaster at his head.

“Mama, what are you doing?” Hondo asks, indignant. “I was the one harmed, so I should be the one to shoot him.”

“Yes, but you’re my lover, and therefore I reserve the right to shoot anyone who harms you”, Obi-Wan interjects. They look at each other.

“Sabacc?” Obi-Wan asks. Hondo nods and holsters his blaster.

“Sabacc.”


	7. Vacation Time

Obi-Wan’s and Hondo’s vacation on Spira lasted a whole three days before they found something _interesting_ to do.

As soon as Hondo saw the announcement, he went outside to tell Obi-Wan, but was momentarily distracted by the sight of his lover lounging in the sun, lightly dozing, his red hair spread out and shining in the light. While Hondo was busy staring, Obi-Wan opened one eye. “Is there a point to you waking me up, love?”

“A point? Yes, the point. The point is the opening of an art exhibition in Aspre Plunge. It’s basically next door, and bound to have a lot of valuable shiny things.” Hondo waved the datapad around excitedly.

“And you like shiny things.” Obi-Wan smiled and floated the datapad into his hands to read. “Oh hey, there’s a Walls on display. I always wanted an art piece to hand in the _Phoenix’s_ lounge.”

“Provided your plant doesn’t eat it.” Hondo teased. He had a bit of a love-hate relationship with Obi-Wan’s man-eating ship-plant. Even if it rarely tried to eat him anymore.

“I’ll have you know that Solaris is perfectly well behaved”, Obi-Wan answered indignantly, but he was smiling so Hondo decided to count it as a win.

“So, shopping trip?” Hondo asked.

“Shopping trip. But first”, Obi-Wan tossed the datapad carelessly behind him where it landed safely in a hammock. Show off. “First we’ll remember that we’re on holiday and won’t be interrupted for once.”

Hondo watched delighted as Obi-Wan spread his legs and raised his hand invitingly. “Come here, my love.”

* * *

Making plans how to break in to random places was something of a hobby for both of them, so actually planning the heist didn’t take much time.

“There’s a weak point in the security here, so we can sneak in and scale the building. The upper stories are usually not that well-guarded, especially since rich folks don’t like having guards all around them.” Obi-Wan pointed at a spot on the holomap.

“And once we’re in, we can pretend to be either staff or guests, and figure out how to get a painting for you and pretty sparkly things for me”, Hondo added.

“Hondo dear, your improvised plans tend to go awry more times than not”, Obi-Wan pointed out. Hondo wanted to protest, but Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and he subsided. Maybe Obi-Wan had a tiny point about his ability to improvise.

“All right, let’s talk through the possibilities”, he agreed, still grinning with barely concealed excitement. This was going to be _so much fun._


	8. First Meeting

Business was going swimmingly. Porla had acquired another group of young slaves who’d make him a hefty profit. Hondo fully expected to get a nice cut out of the whole deal, since he’d worked quite a bit to make his way up the ranks. At some point the effort ought to pay off, Hondo would make sure of it. He suppressed the twinge of unease as a young girl started crying. Damn his consciousness anyway. This was just business, a man had to make a living in this galaxy.

Suddenly Hondo’s musing was interrupted by the door crashing open with a bang. A cloaked and hooded person strode in, trailing several confused flunkies who seemed to have forgotten they were supposed to shoot intruders, not lead them around.

“I have been tasked with the retrieval of the children who were unrightfully taken from their homes and families”, the person announced. The voice was male, pleasant to the ears and brokered no argument. “There is no reason for violence, let’s have a civil conversation about this.”

Porla sneered. “I don’t negotiate about my property. Shoot hi…”

He stopped. Then, slowly, the Hutt collapsed backwards, a hole in his forehead. Lowering his blaster, the hooded man spoke into the sudden silence. “Apparently Porla the Hutt was not capable of civility. How regrettable. I do hope that whoever is in charge of this sorry lot has a better head on their shoulders. Otherwise I’ll have to cut if off and that would just be messy. Well?”

Nobody spoke. None of Porla’s lieutenants stepped forward. In fact, they had quietly slipped out of the room, no doubt gathering whatever credits they could and making a run for it. Cowards. Hondo shrugged mentally and stepped forward. He’d never liked Porla anyway.

“Hondo Ohnaka”, he introduced himself. “It would seem that I’m the leader of this outfit now. Would you tell me your name, just so I know who I’ll have shot should things turn…unpleasant.”

The man snorted and removed his hood. He was fairly young, only just an adult by Hondo’s estimate, for what his knowledge of humans was worth. Pale skin, bright red hair and blue eyes that regarded Hondo with an intensity he had never experienced before. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, shall we talk business?”


	9. Anakin meets Obi-Wan

“There you are, Hondo, I was looking for you!” he exclaimed. And threw his arms around Ohnaka.

“Darling, I didn’t know you were around”, Hondo replied, grinning widely, “What brings you to this part of the galaxy?”

“Hondo, my dear, word is you caught yourself a Jedi and I just had to see that for myself.”

The new guy turned around and gave Anakin a once-over. Despite the fact that he was quite clearly an outlaw of some kind, he Anakin felt inferior somehow.

“So you are the infamous Anakin Skywalker. Tell me, did you have to offer to blow yourself up to be taken as a Padawan by Jinn, or was I a special case?”

Anakin felt like he was missing something. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he declared.

The look the other gave him under the hood could have cut glass. “Of course you don’t. I guess Jinn doesn’t talk about me much, given that I was a failed Padawan, or whatever they call it these days. He ever leave you on a war-torn planet?”

No, that couldn’t be true. “You’re a liar! Qui-Gon would never leave anyone behind in a war-zone!”

“You keep telling yourself that.” He stepped closer to the cell and Anakin couldn’t move under his piercing gaze. “I sense darkness in you, young one. It has its claws deep inside you and every day it gets stronger. And you ignore it, or you don’t even notice, wouldn’t surprise me with Jinn as your teacher.”

He stepped back, his demeanor once again bright and happy. “Now, Hondo dearest, do you have Skywalker’s lightsaber? That thing must have a story to tell, it will be very exciting!”

Hondo took the other’s arm. “Of course, anything for you darling, and Dooku’s as well.” The couple left to who knows where, leaving Anakin staring after them. Once he got out of here, he had some questions for Qui-Gon.


	10. Fun Times on Correlia

Hondo entered the common room of the _Unbroken_ , absentmindedly slapping away the tendrils of the blood-rose, to find his lover building a tower out of a truly impressive amount of credit-chips.

“Where did you get those?” Hondo asked, his tone implying _how dare you go have fun without me?_

“Well, someone sneaked on the ship, and naturally Solaris ate them. This”, Obi-Wan gestured at the pile, “is what’s left of them.”

Hondo was surprised and honestly a tad bit concerned. Obi-Wan had a certain reputation which included killing anyone who annoyed him. Sneaking into the _Unbroken_ was akin to suicide. Which meant that anyone stupid enough to try it was either very brave, foolish, or desperate. Or didn’t know what they were dealing with. In this part of Correlia, the last possibility meant only one thing. “Do you think it was a child, a high-class runaway. That happens way more often than anyone admits.”

“No, Solaris know better than to eat children. Nibble on them maybe, hold them certainly, but eat them? No. Valerian on the other hand might, it’s still a baby and learning.”

Hondo stared, completely sidetracked, to the counter next to the cooking niche where a second, smaller rose was sitting in a small pot. “You got a second plant. The first one just learned not to eat me, and now you got a second one?”

Obi-Wan grinned, pride shining in his eyes. He’d always been a bit mental where his plant was concerned. “Solaris did that all by itself. It made a sprout and gave it to me to take care of.”

Why did his lover have to get a murder-plant? Why couldn’t it have been a normal pet? Like a rancor. Or a krayt dragon. For someone who professed to hate gardening, Obi-Wan had a truly unholy attachment to the rose. And now its offspring, apparently.

“Hondo?” He snapped back to Obi-Wan, who’d gathered some of the mystery credits and put on his cloak. “I’m going to try and figure out just who the idiot trying to stow away in my ship was. Would you join me?”

“But of course.” Hondo liked arms with Obi-Wan. Watching his lover do his work was always entertaining.


	11. Accidental Baby Acquisition

“Obi-Wan! Help!” Hondo shouts as soon as the call connects. Behind him the children giggle. Which is a good sign, of course, that they can laugh under their circumstances, but still. Hondo was not prepared for this. Tiny fluffball Ma’ri once again tries to climb him, since young Rishi apparently look for perches when on the floor.

“Hondo, love, what the fuck? Did you kidnap children?” Obi-Wan asks, staring at Hondo and his feathery shoulder ornament.

“Of course not, I have standards!” Hondo protests. His standards have risen quite a bit since he got together with Obi-Wan, true, but Hondo will admit if you get him drunk that he does sleep easier now he’s given up on the really morally questionable things.

“You are the kind of person who would kidnap children on accident”, his lover points out, which is fair. Hondo had totally once kidnapped someone on accident. He’d never live it down either.

“These were more an accidental acquisition. We were robbing the place, and there they were, and of course I couldn’t just leave them behind. Only, none of us are in anyway prepared to take care of children.”

“Hondo, Hondo, Jiro taught me to break into a lock! Isn’t it great?” Samor screams at that moment, grinning from ear to ear. Obi-Wan snorts quietly.

“A truly useful skill. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

* * *

By the time Obi-Wan arrives at their position, Samor has taught lock-breaking to Fen and Lof, Sinon has found the ventilation shafts and refuses to come out, and Ma’ri has succeeded in making a nest on Hondo’s hat. He’d helped her, naturally, she’s adorable. Also that way she can practice swooping down on unsuspecting prey. He dreads the moment she decides to ride the mouse droid.

“All right, Hondo, checklist. Have you fed them and made sure they sleep?” Obi-Wan asks. Even Hondo knows that much.

“Of course I’ve fed them. The sleeping thing is a work in progress though.”

“I see. Well”, Obi-Wan raises his voice “gather round, kids, you’ve had an exhausting day. Or several days, most likely. It’s naptime, and when you wake up I’ll teach you to shoot a blaster.”

Hondo wonders, for the first time, what kind of father Obi-Wan would make.


	12. The prodigal child returneth

“Right, let me get this straight“, Ahsoka repeated slowly. “You have birth parents, but you have also four siblings and two uncles who are not related to you by blood at all. How in the Force does that work?”

Sinon grinned, their lekku twitching. They had almost aged out, and were supposed to be assigned to Master Qui-Gon alongside Ahsoka, who went to Master Anakin. But Sinon, for some reason, had refused, and now they were both sitting planetside waiting for Sinon’s uncle to pick them up. Ahsoka was trying to understand how it was possible for Sinon to have uncles despite the fact that neither of their parents had siblings.

“Right, so. When we were younger, me and the sibs were kidnapped and were supposed to be sold into slavery, only my uncle and his people were robbing the place and kinda took us along. Since we were all pretty young we didn’t really have any idea on who and where exactly our parents were, so getting us all home took a while. During that time, we were parented by our uncles and we all became siblings. And then Uncle Obi figured out where we belonged, so they took us home. My parents gave me to the Jedi soon after, I’m not sure they knew what to do with me anymore.”

“And the rest of your siblings?” Ahsoka desperately wanted to know more, she had never heard of a family configuration like that.

“Well, Fen and Lof are twins. Or rather, nestmates, they have like five more. They went home to the family farm and are quite happy living there. Samor was adopted by his aunt Soph and lives with her and her crew. Since you’re a law-abiding Jedi Padawan, I’m not telling you what they do for a living. Ma’ri is the youngest, she technically went home but she kept escaping and finding her way back to our uncles, who finally gave in and gave her to Mama to raise, who’s technically like our grandma. Great-aunt? Anyway, the mother of one of our uncles. Ma’ri will be soon old enough to join the crew, I believe.”

“Huh. Your family is strange”, Ahsoka admitted.

Sinon’s grin only broadened. “That they are.”

Master Anakin came over. “We just spotted a ship entering atmosphere. Are you certain about this, young one? Once you left the Order, there’s no turning back.”

Sinon nodded decidedly. “Uncle Obi has many choice words for the Jedi Order, but he’s willing to let me make my own path. The only thing he made me promise that under no circumstances was I to become Qui-Gon Jinn’s Padawan. He has good instincts about these things, so I’m willing to listen to him. Also the Force agrees and I wasn’t that stoked about becoming a Jedi Knight anyways.”

Master Anakin looked vaguely insulted, but he obviously wasn’t about to argue with a thirteen year old. Ahsoka decided to interfere before he could change his mind. “What will you do now? Return to your parents?”

“Oh no, I’m going to badger Uncle Obi into teaching me. He’s a one-man courier service, and a great pilot.”

At this moment the ship landed; the ramp lowered, a lone Weequay stepped outside and spread his arms. “Welcome to the Ohnaka Youngling Shuttling Service, now active in all of the galaxy!”

Master Anakin stared. “Your uncle. Is Hondo Ohnaka.”

“Sure is.” Sinon hugged her, then whispered. “Take care, Ahsoka. Uncle Obi told me he sensed darkness in Anakin Skywalker, so please be careful.”

Before she could reply, they turned and skipped towards their uncle, who apparently was an infamous pirate. Even Ahsoka had heard about Hondo Ohnaka. Sinon hugged their uncle, then turned to wave at her one last time before they disappeared out of her life.

Although, Ahsoka had the strange feeling they would meet again.


	13. An Assortment of Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random small snippets collected over the years

**Obi-Wan can convince Hondo to do _anything_  
**

“And why should I do that, Kenobi?” Hondo asked, intrigued.

Obi-Wan looked him slowly up and down, and smiled in a way that could only be called sultry.

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of a prober incentive for you.”

* * *

**HondObi and flowers.**

“Obi-Wan, your rose just bit me!” Hondo exclaimed and pulled back his hand, where the thorns had left bleeding gashes behind.

“Oh yes, it does that, which is why I warned you to be careful.” Obi-Wan’s voice became louder and louder as he returned from the cargo hold. “It’s a Blood Rose from Korriban, and it wouldn’t attack you if you didn’t try to snoop in my things. Again.”

Hondo just grinned, unrepentant. What was a little blood between friends?

* * *

**They love each other, really**

Obi-Wan set his glass aside, slowly stood up and walked towards a smirking Hondo.

“Why is it, Captain Ohnaka, that I always end up at your compound when I could be taking a high-credit job?”

“Because you love me”, Hondo answered and pulled Obi-Wan down for a kiss.


End file.
